The New Mission
by hima
Summary: Another mission or is it? The spirit detectives are sent to collect information on an acient jewel. But will its holders be enemies? Or allies?
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke felt like he was on fire, leaning back he wiped the sweat off his brow with a groan he leaned toward the air conditioner, even with nothing on but a white muscle shirt and a pair of jeans he was still sweating. Even the air that seemed to be coming from the overrun machine didn't seem cool enough to stave off the feeling of heatstroke. Sighing he leaned back looking over the tanned walls of one of his best friends rooms envied Hiei and Kurama, the damned demons didn't seem to feel the heat at all. Envying the full fledged demons he leaned back, even being a half demon didn't seem to save him from the constant stream of sweat that seemed to drown him constantly.

Unknown to Yusuke none of them were feeling comfortable, Kurama's human side was just slightly more prone to the heat than the others leaning back on his bed the age old Kitsune felt even his temper raise with the degrees. His jealousy was directed toward Hiei who sat on the window sill perfectly at home in the heat.

"I'm so bored!" Kuwabara wiped the sweat from his forehead as the only full blooded human in their little group he was the closest to the air condition that wasn't even doing him any good using his shirt as a rag he wiped away more sweat.

"We know that you idiot you've only said it five hundred times!" Yusuke looked over at the carrot haired teen and glared daggers having his look met with equal intensity.

"I know but I am!" More squabbling led to a wrestling match on the floor even though the black haired hanyou could easily defeat his best friend he always went easy on him. The honest truth was that everyone in the room was on edge. It had been months since they had heard from the small ruler of the spirit world the missions had seemed to dry up, and the lack of beatings they could give demons, mixed with the heat wave were starting to put everyone on edge.

"Well I'm sure we don't care you oaf!" Yusuke held Kuwabara in a choke hold that would have left anyone else passed out but Kuwabara was giving him a good fight.

"Well that's just fine for you now isn't it!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Will both of you shut your mouths." Kurama didn't need to yell, it really wasn't in his nature but the intense glare that promised a slow probably plant related death gave them enough motivation to stop in their tracks and sit back in their normal seats before he actually followed through.

"God Kurama we were only playing around." The glare he fixed Yusuke with made his swallow his words. Usually Kurama would talk to them calmly about not bothering his mother but the heat was even making him loose his usually calm attitude.

"It is too hot for you two to be rolling around on the floor." Kurama explained coolly with a subtle sigh.

The air seemed to change as a new figure appeared in the room. The guys just looked up as Botan appeared in the middle of her room with her usual glad look. Normally the appearance of the 'grim reaper' would make Yusuke and Kuwabara jump a foot in the air but they just nodded toward the blue haired girl.

"Hello you all!" Botan greeted them using her flying oar as a set she hovered several feet in the air.

"Hello Botan." Kurama nodded in her direction sitting forward he gave her a small smile.

"Hey." Kuwabara grinned looking at Yusuke, they both knew that if Botan was here then there was a demon somewhere that needed an ass kicking and they were both willing to give it.

"What does the toddler want now?" Yusuke looked at Botan actually happy to see her even if it meant another visit to the baby at least there was something to do to get his mind of the heat. Hiei sat at the window quietly glaring at Botan.

"I don't know Yusuke but come on he said it was very important. I'm glad you're all together that makes it easier for me!" Botan giggled at this making everyone wonder if she felt the intense heat.

"Well then let's not keep him waiting." They all stood as Botan created a portal into the spirit world allowing them to step through before she flew through it successfully closing it.

Koenma's Office

The group of spirit detectives stepped out of the portal the first thing on Yusuke's mind was the fact that the air was much cooler here allowing him to regain some of his usual annoyance at being called into the toddlers office that he usually felt. Sitting down he sighed hearing a similar sound from Kuwabara he looked up they shared a grin.

"Well Toddler what do you want?" Yusuke smirked knowing full well that this would set off the small prince who seemed like he was successfully ignoring them as he stamped papers at a rapid pace.

"Not now Yusuke hold on one second," everyone blinked the Toddler had never just blew off one of Yusuke's insults. Even Yusuke stiffened up blinking in surprise. Koenma sighed finishing what seemed like the last paper in the pile he sighed and looked around the room at the several large piles that flanked him on both sides with a sad sigh he turned around and cleared his throat.

"Now Yusuke…HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME TODDLER!" Everyone laughed even Yusuke smirked for a second he thought that they might have to commit the small prince. With a small frown he wondered what would happen if Koenma went nuts. Quickly clearing his head he crossed his arms and leaned back enjoying the fact that for the first time in days his skin wasn't slick with sweat.

"Okay baby breath what do you want?"

"Ha ha Yusuke. I need you to locate and bring me these girls to me so that I can question them it is very important that they come here unharmed." Koenma made a pointed look at Hiei. Who made no move to even acknowledge what he was saying. Rolling his eyes he turned around toward a large screen that took up a large portion of the far wall. The picture that appeared was of a Silver with two pointed ears and silver hair she looked almost like the few times Kurama had shown his true form. "This is Kari the silver kitsune this is her demon form now this-" he motioned toward the screen again as a girl who looked about fifteen with a smirk on her face appeared she had strait black hair that framed her pale face, her grey eyes showed no emotion. "This is a form she's taken while in the human world."

"So you want us to bring this Kari to you? Why? And why is she in the human world anyway?" Kurama asked tentatively wondering what she did.

"There was a clause when the spirit world was created that any demon deemed not a threat to humans and that was older than the barrier could stay in the human world. Now the reason I want you to bring her in is because her and this girl." Everyone looked up to see a picture of a beautiful black haired girl her wavy hair showed off her stunning blue-grey eyes a warm smile graced her full red lips. "Have information about a famous jewel that was broken about 500 years ago I need to acquire the jewel to keep it safe in the Great Vault so I want you to bring them here so that I can question them about the jewels where-about." Everyone nodded at this still rather confused about everything.

"Wait, but she's a normal human right?" Koenma nodded at Kuwabara's question. "Then why would she know about a jewel that was existed such a long time ago?"

"Because the original guardian of the jewel, a powerful miko by the name of Kikyo died protecting the jewel she was cremated with it but after that it disappeared, about two years ago we started getting odd flashes of an aura around the shrine where Kagome currently lives, we've been writing these off, though we have sent a few teams down to take a look nothing's shown up. Until recently when the aura has shown up again stronger than ever until it vanished, the team I sent down there had to kill several demons that had been drawn to it. So I'm sending you down there to see what you can find and bring those two in."

"Now like I said Kagome lives at a shrine in Tokyo where Kari stays with her quite a bit so it shouldn't be a problem finding them both together." Yusuke raised an eyebrow and stood up strait.

"So you want us to get them to come here so you can question them? How in the world are we supposed to do that?"

"Honestly Yusuke I have no idea and really I don't care as long as they come here unharmed!" Koenma raised his arms the annoyance could be heard in his voice but after a second he finally cleared his throat and continued. "Right now that that's done I have set up a hotel for you all to stay in during your trip to Tokyo. I also have set you three to go to the same school as Kagome so you can keep a close eye on her." Twin groans erupted from Yusuke and Kuwabara at the thought of going to any type of school.

'If I have to go to school then Ill just ditch its not like I go here unless Keiko makes me.' Yusuke grinned at his plans crossing his arms stubbornly. Koenma stood up in his chair pointing and accusing finger at the young Spirit Detective.

"Yusuke don't even think of skipping this is WAY too important to Spirit world if that jewel gets in the hands of a demon who plans on using it to cause damage then people could be killed and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it because the demon would have no problem killing you because you would be like an ant to them!"  
Yusuke's mouth formed in a silent 'oh' as Kuwabara mumbled something under his breath and the two demons in the room shared a matching look of amusement.

Kurama had his own problems, his mother had been sick lately and leaving her home alone was about the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm not to sure about this Lord Koenma."

"Kurama I know your concerned about your mother but don't worry, we have sent a letter stating that you have been accepted to take several prestigious classes at another school in Tokyo, and that the classes will last at least three months, I'll also have someone watch out for her and if anything happens you will be the first person to know." Kurama frowned at the thought of someone watching his mother that he didn't know, but he nodded knowing he wasn't getting out of this. Koenma grinned handing him a blue folder and three sets of school uniforms for their new school.

"This is the address to the hotel, your money, the address to the Higurashi shrine and these are the uniforms you will need to attend Kagome's school. There are only three uniforms because Hiei will need to watch Kari while Kagome's in school." Koenma pushed a button on his machine and called Botan in. "Now you have an hour to pack it is very important that you get to Tokyo and get to watching Kagome and Kari."  
Everybody nodded except for Hiei who just stood there watching them with an uninteresting stare. Koenma grinned making sure everything was okay he pushed a large button on his desk.

"Ready to go everyone?" Botan entered with a grin, opening a portal they all entered into the rather shabby looking pink pastel.

Botan was the last to exit the portal closing it up she turned to them with her usual smile. "Ill be waiting here for you all remember to come here in an hour please." As that was said everyone said their goodbyes and walked in their separate ways.

The hour found them all surprisingly on time they all held suitcases and back packs that held their clothes, junk food for Yusuke and Kuwabara and several books for Kurama whose mother insisted he take them along for his trip incase he needed to study for his exams that were coming up.

With a last check to make sure they had everything they needed they all entered the portal to their newest and hopefully exciting mission.?


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

PLZ Review and tell me if you think I should do something different or something like that lol…

Thanks you The Grand Dungeon Master for reviewing!

Key:

_Italics- Dreams/thought_

"Good your all here on time this has to be a new record!" Botan giggled out.

"Yeah yeah lets get going so that way I can come back faster before Keiko kills me!" Yusuke snapped it was obviouse that he was tired from the way that he slouched and the way he mummbled angry curses at everything including the trees and ground.

"Ok Ok calm down Yusuke. Now remember to be careful I won't be comeing with you since I have things to work with here. The reservation is under Koenma so remember that," everyone nodded except for Yusuke who just crossed his arms. "Great now then you better get going." Botan opened up a portal and silently everyone stepped through the portal exiting in an empty allyway behind a tall building somwhere in downtown Tokyo. The mitchmatched group walked out of the alleyway and into a busy mainstreet lined with cars and people going their own way.

Kuwabara looked at his watch. "Wow it's almost one and yet people are still out at this time of night. I didn't know that people stayed out this late."

Hiei rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's comment while Kurama stated calmly. "Well Kuwabara there are some people that don't sleep that much or else they are going to a club." Kurama gave Kuwabara a small smile as he looked at the building next to their location. Looking back at the manella folder he held in his hand, he looked back up. "Well this is the Hotel we are staying in so lets go in." He started walking toward the hotel hearing the footsteps of his comrades he walked into a swinging door and into the hotel lobby. The hotel lobby was beautiful the carpet was a brilliant red that looked like it was just bought the walls were also a brilliant red with gold crowning along with several small tables that lined the lobby with flowers, candles, and papers resting upon them. Walking up to the desk Kurama was unanomously voted to do the talking so he calmly walked up to the front desk while everyone walked behind him where a tall blonde haired man with a red and gold uniform stood.

"How may I help you fine gentlemen?" The blonde haired man asked looking up from the paperwork he was in the middle of doing the detectives noticed his blue eyes and clean-shaven face.

"Yes. We have a reservation it's under the name Koenma." The man nodded and moved over to a white computer typing in a few keys and a few clicks of the mouse later he finally found the reservation.

"Aww yes here we are lets see there are four of you excellent your in room 314 on floor 10. The elevators are just down the hall if you need anything please feel free to ask." The man handed Kurama a small white keycard and with a smile and a small bow motioned toward a black sign that read 'Elevators'.

"Thankyou sir," Kurama let out a small bow taking the key card they traveled to the elvators. Once they reached the elevators Yusuke pushed a button for the elevator as they waited they heard the sound of turning gears as the elevator came down and the door opened they walked into the elevator and pushed the button for floor ten. As the elevator reached its destination Kuwabara and Yusuke gasped the floor that they stepped out on was all one apartment like hotel room. They stepped out into a huge apartment like floor that had a small kitchen, a living room with a large television set with a DVD Player ontop of the DVD player was a book of different movies that they could rent. The living room was a beige color with pictures of different calming scenes there were several pieces of furniture in the room a large brown couch and several overstuffed chairs that were set around the large TV. There was one bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. The bathroom was a beautiful white color with a white tile floor.

"Wow this is awsome" Yusuke stated bluntly as he explored the living room picking up the DVD book he sat down on the couch and started flipping through its pages.

Kuwabara who just nooded ran over and sat down next to Yusuke looking over his shoulder actually being quiet for once in his life. Kurama sat down in one of the over stuffled chairs setting down his luggage on the floor as Yusuke grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on flipping through random channels. About an hour later after two fights, a broken chair, and several death threats from Hiei aimed toward the entire group. (Once it took Kurama, all his brains to get Hiei to release Kuwabara when he had the boy pinned to the floor katana pressed against his throat.) Everyone decided to go to bed.

Walking into the bedrooms they noticed that everyone had their own room though Hiei decided to sit out onto the balcony that was connected to the hotel room. All of the rooms looked the same with light blue almost white walls a small Television that was located on a large dresser with ample amount of room to place your clothes on another was a small closet that had several racks with hangers. The beds were queensized with white satin conferters and several sheets on them and goose down pillows. Next to the beds were two small bed side stands that held a pitcher of water and lamps for ample light in each of the rooms there was a large window on each wall with white curtains covering the veiw of the city that surrounded the hotel.

Kurama after setting his suitcase on the dresser he took out his clothes and placed them in the dresser. He then took out a toothbrush and walked to the bathroom closing the door he stood infront of the sink and started brushing his teeth.

Yusuke on the other hand sat on the couch with Kuwabara neither of them feeling tired so they opted for watching a Japanese reality show featuring hot Asian girls.

Hiei had dissapeared about an hour after they got in the hotel room but everyone didn't ask any questions.

When Kurama finished brushing his teeth, he walked out. Looking at the sleeping and snoring forms of his two friends he shook his head and chuckled lightly to himself Kurama turned off the television and started turning off the lights when he heard Yusuke muttering something about kicking Kuwabaras ass in his sleep. Laughing again Kurama walked back into his room turning off the light he took off his clothes and changed into his pajamas. He turned the covers over and crawled into bed ready for a good nights sleep before he started school in the morning.

_'They were in damp, dark cave rain was pouring outside distorting the images of trees rocks and grass that grew outside of the cave. Two figures were kneeling over a smaller figure who was lying on the ground her silver hair spread out on the ground and damp with sweat. Her chest covered by a thick blanket heaved up and down heavilly with every soft wheezing breath. Her face pale and fradgile looking was covered in sweat as her mouth opened and closed trying to take deep breathes to no avail. Her eyes were closed clenched in pain as sweat ran down her forehead. A small white towel covered her fohead trying to cool down a raging fever to no avail. The figures watched helplessly as this happened one of the figures Silver kitsune who looked in his early teens watched his sister frantically trying to figure out something to do something to help her._

_"Youko I'm going to go and look for something to help her watch out for her and be careful please." A young bat demon wearing a hat and a red pendent stood up. The bat was Kuronoe, Youko Kuramas best friend in the world._

_The Young fox nodded staring at his little sister his amber eyes full of worry and concern. "Be careful my friend." The bat nodded running out of the cave and into the torrential rain. As soon as the bat left the young woman gave up her fight as she took her last breathe her head turned to her side and her fists that were clenched in pain unclenched for the final time. Youko looked at his little sister the last of his family and cried for the first and he thought last time in his life.'_

Kurama woke up with a start sitting up strait. His hand went to his head as he rubbed his forehead he noticed a thick layer of sweat had formed during the night. '_What was that?'_ Kurama noticed more than one time in his life that he sometimes saw Youkos memories but this was the first time that he had felt how Youko had felt and it never seemed so real like he was actually there. Glancing over at the digital clock on his bedside table he noticed that it was only 4:00 in bright red letters. Kurama sighed and laid back down hopeing to get some sleep. That night Kurama tossed and turned until he gave up walking out into the living room he sat on the chair listening to Yusuke and Kuwabara snore loudly for the rest of the night. Kurama knew that he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night so he sat patiently watching the two young men sleep their things lying on the floor forgot as they cuddled together. Oh what a perfect picture that would make for some blackmail. He smirked to himself as he continued to watch the two boys until sunrise.

I hope you like the story plz review! I hope to write the next chapter within the next couple of days!


End file.
